1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a compression terminal module therein to reliably combine two separated printed circuit boards (hereinafter PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,591 discloses a battery terminal which comprises a housing and a plurality of contacts mounted in the housing. Each contact includes a base portion and a free triangular portion at two ends thereof, and the triangular portion is extended outward beyond a surface of the housing. The contacts connect two separated PCBs at the base portions and the triangular portions, respectively. However, if the two separated PCBs are arranged non-aligned to corresponding base portion and triangular portion for certain reasons, such as assembly tolerance, then the contacts may not have enough engaging area with the PCBs. In addition, since the base portions only extends outward from the housing, the base portions lacks resilient adjusting by itself. Thus, the combination between the two PCBs via the contacts is not reliable for above reasons, particular to the two separated PCBs arranged vertical to each other.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having compression terminal module therein to obtain reliable combination between two separated PCBs.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector is adapted to connect a first PCB and a second PCB arranged vertical to the first PCB, and includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminal modules. The insulative housing has a top surface and a bottom surface and a cavity defined between the top surface and the bottom surface. Each terminal module is received in the cavity and comprises a first terminal and a second terminal. The first terminal has a first limb and a second limb, wherein the first limb projects beyond the top surface of the insulative housing for engaging a first board. The second terminal has an engaging portion aligned with the second limb, and the engaging portion and the second limb define a passageway therebetween for clamping a second board.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.